


I am not saying "flame on"

by PickyStoryFanatic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, Secret Identity, Superpowers, friendship makes the best foundations, ongoing editing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickyStoryFanatic/pseuds/PickyStoryFanatic
Summary: Supers (people with superpowers) are not uncommon. Most are forced to register and join the Heroes, others keep their powers quiet and stay hidden. When the local super vigilante saves her, she cant help but feel like she missed something.





	1. Some Fiery Punches

**Author's Note:**

> Adjustments and additional details will come later, but I wanted to get this story out. Let me know what you think!  
> I wrote this because I love superheros, terrible attempts at hiding an identity, and friends to lovers. Hope you like it!  
> I love comments... feed me...

Her mother always told her not to walk home alone late at night and usually, she didn’t. But tonight she was antsy and angry from her distasteful date and on the slight side of tipsy after two drinks. The breeze was chilly but nice and she just wanted to blow off some steam with the walk. Unfortunately, this meant the assholes in the shadows waiting to snatch somebody, chose her.

But looking at events overall, that might not have been a bad thing. Even though it could have been really, really bad.

Anyway, she wasn't completely stupid. It was a nicer area, several open bars and restaurants were just down the street. The assholes who grabbed her had planned around that. They waited in a hidden spot, a place on the sidewalk that turned in around an abrupting building which effectively blocked sight from the populated areas. They had a smart plan which is why they were able to take her by surprise.

As she rounded the corner, she didn't even see them before the two men had a hand over her mouth and her arms twisted tightly and painfully behind her back. They were able to effectively and discreetly lift, then drag her into the alley and beyond, away from the safety of the street.

But she didn't take defense classes for nothing. She moved, broke their hold and let her anger fly. Her feet, fists, and elbows solidly hit vulnerable places, the inside of heels, a strong jab to a solar plexus, the backs of knees, ears, and a successful sweep kick. The initial two men went down hard.

But then there was a sharp blade at her throat and another driven into her stomach, the tip beginning to cut through her skin. She froze.

“Damn, lady. That was some shit.” The creep was impressed. “You scream and I sink this blade in your throat.”

The other two were recovering and getting to their feet. Three against one, two blades on her, the two men blocking the direction to the street. Her eyes flitted around desperate for a weapon or other escape. She saw none.

Her body was stiff as her wrists were brutally twisted behind her back and zip ties were quickly tightened on, the knives always on her. Panic started to seep in.

The gross voice spoke in her ear. "I love a lady with fight. What do you think, boys?" The tip of the knife on her neck slid down to push aside her shirt, revealing part of her bra. The thugs in question who had been seriously pissed a moment ago, now leered. The thoughts of vindictive pleasure clearly written over their faces sent spikes of fear through her. Panic was now howling and banging on the door in her mind. She desperately tried to hold it shut and focus on a way out.

She kicked one in the face, but then the other caught her leg. The knife wielder behind her lifted and carried her further into the dark corner. A gag was shoved in her mouth. She had no hands, couldn't scream, the men were holding her legs. The one she had just kicked in the face reached for her belt and started to roughly undo it.

Tears leaked out of her eyes but still she fought. She hit one in the face with her knee but soon knife guy was moving her around, shoving her against a wall, adjusting to get a better grip.

As soon as the knives were drawn back, she was about to fight even more but then she didn't have to.

Instead, a goddamn fireball flew past her head, only a few inches from her face. The heat fluttered her hair and jacket as the flaming chunk whooshed past. It hit the knife-wielder in the chest, blasting him back several feet. She turned to look at the downed man- flames flickered over his chest and back as he tried desperately to roll and smother them.

A masked defender jumped down from somewhere above and started beating them up with flaming fists.

Seriously.

The man fought with an effective and brutal technique. To her moderately trained eye, he seemed like a skilled and experienced fighter. But the crazy thing was the flames.

His hands and forearms were literally on fire. Each blow against an opponent left a still sizzling, charred mark. It made the air smell disgustingly tangy. She stood off to the side, letting him obliterate the men with well-coordinated, fiery kicks and jabs.

A thick hood covered his hair and a ski-mask thing covered the lower part of his face, but his eyes were easy to see. They glittered darkly in the light from his flames. It was like something out of a movie or comic book.

In barely a minute, the three men who had attacked her were all sprawled on the ground, but fire-guy wasn't finished with them yet.

“I almost want to burn you to nothing but piles of charred bone and ash for what you were going to do.” That was the most pissed voice she had ever heard. But then it turned to her. “What is your opinion?”

Apparently, the flaming guy wanted her to talk. She didn't answer for a moment because she was still processing the fight. A distant chill skittered down her spine because of how easily he had fought. She was very aware that he had take some extra time to punch a few times extra than he necessarily.

“Singe their crotches so this never happens again. Then leave them for the cops.”

She would swear that she saw his eyes crinkle in a smile. “That's even better.”

Fire sprang up. She tuned out their screams- it wouldn't kill them. He left them on the ground, zip-tied and still smoking.

Fire-guy slowly approached her, the flames on his hands were gone. It was so dark under his hood, she was barely able to see the gleam of his eyes. His voice was gentle, though, when he asked, "May I untie you?"

She nodded and turned her back to him. His hand was on the zip tie and then it quickly fell from her wrists. She looked at it in confusion then realized it had been melted through.

He kept his head turned away from her. "Are you okay?"

She looked down at herself, felt her stomach where the knife had been. It was just a scratch. "I think I will be. Nothing is broken or bleeding profusely." He nodded and backed off.

“Thank you," she managed to blurt out. This guy kind of freaked her out, but at the same time he didn't. She didn't know what to feel- probably from shock.

“Happy to take this trash off the streets. Glad I was here in time. I'll call the cops in a minute, if they don't show up soon. You can stay if you want to press charges, but you don't have to." He gestured up to a dark corner. "A security camera is up there which caught this whole thing. They might not need you for conviction, but it would help.” He stood for a just a moment longer before red and blue lights flashed on the road. He gave her a jaunty salute before his hands burst into flames so hot they propelled him onto a roof.

\---------------------

It was a late night because she stayed and talked to the police. She was checked over by paramedics and gave a statement, then a squad car took her home.

Upon entering her apartment, she locked all of her doors and checked all the windows. A sheathed knife stashed under her pillow and a few other items that could be weapons were placed discreetly around her bedroom. Only then did she feel comfortable enough to pass out.

The next morning came too quickly and she laid in bed, pondering what she should do. She could have called off. It would definitely be deemed acceptable after such an attack, probably preferable, but sticking to her usual schedule was comforting so she went in. She didn't tell her coworkers. A normal workday grounded her, improved her mood and confidence.

She did call her family though and made plans to visit in the next few days. She let her friends know, too. They all clamored about her safety, invited her over, and offered to hang out whenever she needed. Once off the phone, she couldn't help but smile.

\-------------

She went early to her defense/martial arts class. Telling her teacher the story was a bit hard.

“Don't feel embarrassed, stop, I can see it in your face. And don't put yourself down too much- it sounds like you fought well. Most importantly, you are safe.” She thanked him for the confidence and his teaching. He hugged her and let her know he would keep it to himself. He also said the next classes would include multiple opponent combat and knife training.

She smiled as she walked away. He was so kind.

Keith arrived a bit earlier than usual too. She surprised him with a hug. He returned it but looked down at her curiously. “Hey, how are you?”

She got ready for class, pulling out her gi and belt. “It sucked but the rest of the night was worse. Could we grab food after? I've got a bad story to tell.”

“Of course.”

Keith and her had known each other for about a year now. They met in this very class and had clicked at first spar and joke. When they hung out, their discussed eveything as and circled from movies, to medicine, to military technology, and to supers rights. Every conversation was easy and honest.

Sometimes it seemed like their relationship looked awkward from the outside, as though they were on the fringe of dating, but he had never made a move and neither had she. Whatever it was they had, she appreciated it and was incredibly fond of him.

The class started. She was still bruised and sore from the other day but the warm up helped her stretch out. As the class went on, she couldn't help sending smiles at her instructor. They focused on sparring, knife fighting, and some multiple opponent techniques. Her instructor was a get-it-done kind of guy. He wanted to prepare her and all of them, so he started now.

Keith was technically a student but often acted as an assistant instructor. His skill level was advanced, stemming from his long history of martial arts training and his time in the military. Tonight he sparred with her and didn't comment on the aggression she displayed, just blocked blow after blow and challenged her as she did him. The exertion, technical success, and teamwork left her feeling happier and more relaxed than she had all day.

\-----------------------

She told Keith the story at their favorite diner, over the usual fare of exceptional burgers (she heard they put brown sugar in the buns and meat) and jalapeno potato poppers.

Keith’s pale face ranged from pissed, surprised, darkly amused, and then back to pissed as she told her story.

She even chuckled at how pleased he was at the fate of her attackers. He was still worried though. “Do you think that was a little much? It must have been rough and kind of gross to watch them burn right in front of you.”

She shrugged. As a medical professional she probably should have more compassion, but it just wasn't there. “They made their choice, and now they won't be doing that to me or anyone else ever again.”

He nodded and she saw admiration in his eyes. He asked with a bit of hesitation, “You don't consider him a bad guy for doing it? Burning them.”

She shook her head. “No. It was my idea after all- the police don't know that, though.” A bit of tension seemed to drop from his shoulders.

They sat in companionable silence. It was one of the thing she loved best about them. There were other things too, such as how they were both no-nonsense when it came to discussing most topics, but could also be the biggest goofballs together. It was always so easy to listen and understand each other.

She mused about their friendship while munching on a delightful jalapeno popper. They hadn't known each other as long as she had known other friends, but she appreciated him so very much. It was so easy to be her completely and honestly herself. She could tell him anything.

“There is one thing I can't get over.” She broke the silence and prepared to share something she wasn't positive she should. “I can't help but feel like I owe him- and there was something that bugged me about him. I keep feeling this nagging twinge about the whole thing.”

His face was still but considerate. “You don't like to be the damsel in distress.” She glared at him and he gently grinned. “Maybe you are adjusting to what happened- it’s a big deal.”

She thought it over. “I’ve considered it but, nah. There is something else.” She paused. “Who knows what might have happened if he hadn't been there.”

“What do you think it is then?” he said, quickly changing the topic. Mentally she thanked him for steering the conversation away from that unhappy train of thought.

“He seemed familiar- as though I've seen him fight or... I don't know… I was freaked out, I could just be misremembering. I feel like I’ve missed something.”

“Hmmm. That would bug you. I wouldn't worry about it too much. Don't think that you owe him. It sounds like he was happy to help and happy for the chance to beat up that trash.” She wanted to talk about it more, but he didn't seem too keen so she let it go for now.

“Yeah.” She looked solemnly into her water. The stress from the night before, work, and then class all seemed to fall on her. She draped her shoulders and upper body on the table. Her head thunked dramatically. “I’m tired,” she mumbled into the placemat.

He laughed. “I can see that. How about I walk you home?” Her head, still on the table, nodded. She stayed like that as he got the check, she was too far gone to care what the waitress might think. She let him pay. She would get it next time and it would even out in the end.

They walked back with her arm slung through his. Her head occasionally rested on his shoulder and she let herself relax. She was glad he was with her. Memories kept sneaking up on her of dark places and grabbing hands. If she had been alone, the thoughts might have gotten the better of her. Instead, she just hugged his arm as they walked along.

Eventually, they arrived at her building. “Want some company for a bit?” He had probably noticed her tense the few times as they walked back.

She smiled at his worry. “Sure. I can fall asleep to a movie. You can stay tonight if you want on the couch.”

“That sounds good.” He was such a sweetheart.

They put on sweatpants, plopped on the couch, and watched a fun, lighthearted episode of Leverage where Eliott beat up a bunch of bad guys. She easily dozed cuddled around a pillow. When it was done she went to bed and left him a light blanket as always- he was a hot sleeper.

Laying in bed, she let her mind wander. She really appreciated him staying over. Last night she had been tired enough to pass out, and her arsenal had helped. When they first walked in, Keith had grinned just a bit at the potential weapons scattered in various places around the apartment. But it really helped having another person here, someone she trusted. She easily drifted to sleep thinking of his smile and how well-written the Leverage episode had been.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks passed in a blur. She was busy, talking to people about the incident, dealing with court as a witness, and also her research on Red.

She just could not get him out of her mind.

It was probably some weird combination of her feelings of owing him and the itch that nagged her in the back of her mind. She kept the impulse in control for the most part but still found herself looking up articles or reading blogs about him and other supers in her spare time.

He was smart, that’s for sure, and kept a low profile. He was mentioned sparingly and had only been confirmed as a super recently.

The first mention of him was his connection to several house fires which had been a popular mystery when they occurred. Several houses had caught fire in a neighborhood and the flames kept spreading. Firefighters and emergency crews were having trouble putting them out because the weather had been windy and dry- perfect hazardous conditions. They could not prevent the fire from spreading and it was continuing to other houses when suddenly all the flames started diminishing and shrunk into nothing. It had been a huge mystery for awhile, because their disappearance was nothing the firemen did.

A few months later a gang along with a renegade super had tried to rob an armoured truck. The super had been a kind of metal telekinetic because the police’s bullets and weapons couldn't reach them past some kind of barrier that stopped all metal. The gang probably would have gotten away with it. They had hostages and no Heroes had been near enough to help. Then some masked guy jumped them and kicked their asses while setting a few on fire.

That was his first and only major appearance or super fight and he was only there for a few minutes. He stayed just long enough to take down the main guys so the police could finish the rest.

There were a few other eye-witness stories about a guy in a hood with fiery fists jumping in and doing some heroic deed. The blogs even wrote reports of him using his hands like Ironman to fly away.

Apparently they could tell when it was him who beat up and left a bad guy tied up for the police because of the burn marks his punches left. There were only one or two reports of those.

There have been no major complaints about him, so the police have left him alone. There was no need to call the Heroes in since the guy was putting out fires and rescuing a few people here and there. Technically he was a wanted man, since he was an unregistered Hero who was acting as a vigilante. It was probably only a matter of time before they looked at him closer but there were a lot of other criminal to catch in the first.

She leaned back in her seat, arms crossed considered her masked vigilante.

Overall, he seems like a good guy. He doesn't seem invested in partnering up with the Superheros but does good deeds every now and then. It is interesting that he hasn't registered- it technically makes him a wanted man but people aren't trying too hard to get him. The public seems to like him and be unconcerned. Interesting.

The best thing she could do to return the favor is just to let him keep doing his thing.

She kicked her roller chair away from the desk.

Ugh. That did not satisfy her.  
\--------------------  
Keith answered the phone. “Hey, are you coming over?”

He groaned. “I knew I was forgetting something. Damn, sorry. I’m still at home.”

“Don't worry about it. The movie and popcorn can wait. You okay? Have a rough day?”

“Yeah. It was rough. There was just a lot to do.” He sighed most of the words and mumbled the rest. Wow, he was tired.

“Hmm. Well, don't worry about coming over. Just take it easy. You sound tired.”

“Thanks. I am. There was just a lot going on.”

“Have you been watching the news? It’s on right now. I guess there were two big fires. Two whole apartment buildings went up and around the same time too. Firefighters were stretched thin, a bunch of other departments were brought in. It was going to be a major disaster but then the flames just diapered. One building which was half covered in flames, just went out in about a minute. Then 20 minutes later the next building's flames unnaturally disappeared. It must have been Red. No way that happens naturally and 20 minutes is the perfect amount of time to get from the first building to the second.”

Keith grunted his acknowledgement. “Our man in red saves the day again.”

“Ha. That is exactly what some people who were interviewed said. No one saw him, for sure, but what else could it be.”

“Wow. How many were hurt or killed?”

“Twenty people have serious burns. Three we know for sure are dead. There are still some unaccounted for but they said the toll will be far less than what it could have been.”

“Hmm. Good.” He was really tired now, mostly mumbling.

“Red needs to be careful though. Those were big fires. He has managed to stay on the sidelines for so long, but this was powerful and useful. They might come after him.”

Keith groaned again, half asleep. “Yeah, but what else was there to do? Can't just let ‘em burn… just keep head down.”

“Go to sleep, Keith. Ill talk to you later.”

“Night.”

The call ended. She watched the news and surfed the internet for the rest of the night.  
\----------------  
A fire sprung up near her apartment building. She wandered over, a curious observer as did many of her neighbors. But she, unlike the rest of the observers kept wandering and looking for Red. It was silly to think he’d be here, but you never know and she had to try.

There were several people with hoods up who looked about the same build but nothing had happened with the fire yet. There were also a few standing a bit away from the crowd, watching while near an escape route such as an alley or road to backtrack away. She looked very closely at them, but there wasn't much point because nothing had happened with the fire yet.

And then it did. She smiled while everyone looked on in amazement as the flames suddenly dipped down and disappeared. He was here.

She moved along the outside of the crowd, scanning the areas she had already looked, checking the places where he could see and still have an easy escape route out.

It was silly. She probably couldn't tell who he was. She was being a little ridiculous. That didn't stop her though.

There was one guy she walked past who was not looking at the fire and instead had his head hung toward the ground. She stopped walking.

The flames were practically gone now, had been for a minute or so. It might be hard for him to do this, he might get tired. He might have to stand and wait, chill out. He might have to concentrate.

A tiny smile graced her lips. A smug and proud smile which she wiped away quickly because she needed to CALM THE FREAK DOWN. She just couldn't help it, something about looking at this guy made her goddamn giddy.

The man she was looking at was wearing a dark jacket made of interesting-looking canvas fabric. It would seem like a regular jacket but she had been doing some research on fireproof clothing and it resembled what she had seen. Yes, she had been geeking out hard core. It could be that, or it could be the very common type of canvas that a lot of coats were made of. It was a faint hint at best. Lots of people had those types of jackets. She knew several people with those types of jackets.

His head started to raise, probably to check his handiwork. It raised just enough for him to see her and when he did he went very still.

That could be a tell, or it could just be because there was a woman staring at him. She did her best to look casual but she has been told before that when she is focused, it shows. And damn was she focused.

His face was still hidden by his hood but she could see his mouth frown. That was all she got before he slipped down the alley, his planned exit.

She didn't realize she had moved until she was right where he had been standing. He half turned and gave a twisted smile. No, a smirk. That bastard.

She could hear her instructor and common sense now. Don't go into an enclosed area alone with a person who could probably toast you especially when you don't know their intentions. So she did not. Instead she took a deep breath and let rationality hold her still. Cornering him could be very dangerous. She doesn't know who he is or what he wants.

Does she?

She could see him moving away. He was almost out of sight. She couldn't stop herself. “It’s kinda strange, isn't it? You running from lil ol' me?” He turned and looked at her. Now that was definitely a smirk that he couldn't seem to help... He shook his head and quickly vanished.

He had disappeared around the corner and it was definitely not smart to chase him. Besides why should she. She had no proof. Just this huge nagging itch that she wanted so badly to figure out.  
\---------------------  
She didn't want to stay at home, she was too energized after her uh.. researching. Instead she went for a jog. It was summer so it stayed bright later. She would be done before dark.

She ran half her usual amount before turning back. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she felt creeped out. Her brain seemed to think every shadow was hiding something.

Admitting defeat, she paced herself slower and headed home. _Maybe I should have brought Keith._

Quick steps behind her made her jump out of her skin and twist around to see who was running up to her.

“Scare ya?” Keith had a big silly grin on. All of her nerves vanished.

“You big doofus!” She jumped up and smashed her shoulder with her whole weight behind it into him. He was bigger and far more muscular than her but he kept loose so she was able to push him over.

“Yikes, scaredy cat! Whats up?” They jogged slowly together, chit chatting.

“Did you see there was fire by your house?” he asked.

She went a bit pink. “Yeah. I did.”

He leaned in with a shit eating grin. He must have noticed her pink cheeks. “Yeah?”

“Yeah! I went and looked.”

That shit eating grin was still there. “And?”

“And I was looking around and I might have seen him…” Eyebrows raised above that shit grin. “Well, I saw a guy who was hanging around in a place away from the crowd. He was looking down and away not paying attention to the fire, then he ran off. He also smirked at me, the bastard.”

“He _smirked_?” She did not miss the way Keith had to hold down his smile. Well, wasn't he just a bastard himself.

“Yeah. When I goaded him.”

“You goaded him?”

She opened her mouth but really didn't have anything to defend herself with so she shut it again.

Keith shook his head. “You are really something. This poor guy,” he tossed out.

“What?”

“Yeah, he saves you and then you chase him around and _goad_ him.” She had enough sense to blush, at least. Keith just laughed at her. “Don't worry. I’m sure he takes it as a compliment… a beautiful woman who can't seem to let him go? Oh, yeah. I bet he loves it.”

He laughed when she sputtered and turned a very deep red. He laughed even more when she tried to push him, missed and started chasing him.

The two full grown adults continued their impromptu game of tag until she finally jumped on his back and made him piggyback her home.

  
\------------

She didn't see Keith for a few days. He even missed class. It made her just a bit sad. She admitted to herself that she missed that little smile and his to-the-point but pondering conversations.

  
\----------------

  
They finally met up and she almost squeaked. She shut that down quickly, though.

Ever since her encounter with the possible Red and her night jogging with Keith, she found herself acting like a giddy little girl. It was ridiculous and she didn't know why.

Somehow their conversation turned to Red. “There is just something that really bugs me and I can't get over it. I-” She could be honest with him, this was Keith. “It’s silly, but I feel like I know him.”

“How come?"

“His posture, the way he fought, his voice. I was pretty shocked that night but from what I remember, it all looked so familiar.”

“Does he use our same style? Maybe that's it.”

“Ye-yes, I think he might. That could be all, but I feel like it was more than that.”

“Do you have a crush on the super?”

“I am not a 14 year old girl anymore.” She bumped his arm to prove her point. He smirked. That smirk distracted he for just a second. “No. I mean.” She looked away and started again. “I'm not going to lie, I do feel some kind of comradery or something, which is silly, but he did save me. Once. But also just going over what he did, how he helps, I feel a lot of respect for it.”

“So much that you are trying to get under his cover?”

She sighed. “You’re right that is not very respectful. That is about the fact that- I know him. I must. Either that or he resembles someone I know. He has a smirk just like yours.” Keith looked away. They were quiet for awhile. The air seemed thick.

“What if you found out who he was. His identity. What would you do? He is technically wanted since he is acting as a vigilante without being a registered Hero. He's only managed to avoid too much attention because he doesn't do big stuff, but fire is rare and soon someone will notice.”

“Yeah, there is that. I really should lay off. If I found out who he was, I'd just let him keep on living and keep it to myself. I just want to know because I'm so darn curious. I really need to curb it, though. He would probably not be comfortable with me knowing- it’s a sensitive thing. But to answer your question, I wouldn't do anything, especially not anything to hurt him. The guy does good things.”

“Well, aren't you stellar. What would he do if he knew he had such a big fan?”

“I am not a fan. I just respect his work.”

“Uh-huh.”

Their day was fantastic. Keith seemed more lighthearted than she had seen in a long time. They laughed all day and he might have even flirted with her a few times. There was definitely some extra, more sultry, warmth in his eyes than usual.

Holy shit, he was.

Keith was flirting. With her. Damn, he was smooth. Her heart couldn't help but do a few flips.

They had definitely flirted just after they met each other. There had been plenty of attraction but then it had cooled for some reason and their friendship grew. But today…

Today... Today was the most and longest she had even seen Keith Kogane emotionally unguarded. And they had a blast. He flirted and laughed when she returned it. So natural, so easy.

She hadn't realized she had been craving this- it took her breath away.

There was a moment, they were close together, his breath soft on her shoulder, she just wanted to turn and kiss him. He must have wanted to as well because they both went still and just waited for a moment, before moving on.

Shit, this felt good.

Their friendship remained but a barrier between them seemed to melt. By the end of the night, it was gone and when they said good bye, they were holding hands. Holding hands and were very close to each other. He kissed the top of her head when they said goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

Things started to get hairy in the city. There were rumors of unregistered super running around causing trouble. Robbing places, attempted abduction, scaring people, causing freak accidents. The local gang usually hired seedy unregistered supers to assist in their dirty work, but now it was more. There were rumors of them joining together to do some damage and take a stand.

She hoped it was just rumor. The super blogs she read were going crazy, though. They probably weren't all that reliable and they seemed especially far-fetched now.

Supposedly there was some kind of evil super group who was recruiting in the city. They had tracked down a bunch of unregistered that were in hiding and asking them to join. 

Reading things like that gave her a stomach ache. Especially when she heard on the news that the Heroes were being called in to keep an eye on the situation.

It seemed as though the city was holding its breath, just waiting for the kaboom.

Keith had been disappearing lately too. She only saw him rarely. He said it was work, that his security company had been busy, contracted out to a bunch of new places while the city was on high alert. She would believe that, but it hadn't seemed like he was really trying to convince her of it.

When the Heroes arrived, everything seemed to calm down, the rising tide dammed for now. 

  
\---------------

  
Keith and her didn't see each other much. When she did see him, he had an air of grave worry weighing on him. He seemed desperate for calm, simple moments.

He didn't flirt with her anymore either, but there were moments when she saw the softness in his eyes before he could hide it. It was a sad softness, though. Their hugs felt a bit different, and when they sparred, if they got close… there was definitely some heat.

But something was stopping him, too, holding him back. Nothing was holding her back, though. She had met his friends, they were great. She knew his career, something he was dedicated to, flying drones and doing other cool security things. She knew his hobbies, what was on his bucket list, what he hated, what he loved. She knew so much about him and everything told her that this was a man she would be proud and happy to call her own. Someone who she respected and would always love as a person and friend. And more, if he wanted.

But something was stopping him, and that she did not know.

It bugged her. Mostly because she saw that it seemed to make him a sad and nervous.

Not one to back away from a question, she broached it. “Hey, would you want to go on a date, a real one?” She dropped it on him one evening when she was at his place.

He blanched just a bit but blushed too, that sad nervousness flitted across his face again. Her eyes narrowed as she studied him.

“I don't think I can right now. I- I would like to.” He glanced up at her. “But I can't.”

“Why?”

He opened his mouth, probably considering lying, then closed it. “I don't know if I can tell you. I don't want to get you involved.”

“Is it dangerous?”

“It's very likely to be.”

“Work related?”

“No. Something else, more personal.”

She took a moment. “I appreciate that.” She said honestly. “I really do. Keith, you have become my best friend. We just click- fit right together. Always have and now that I know you, I really respect you. You’re one of the best people I have ever met. What we have now is… fine. If that's what you want, but I brought this up because I think that we both want more.” She paused. “I know you're hiding something, and that is it something big. I see your sadness and worry. Whatever it is, I want to help you, but I'll also respect your privacy.”

It was a nice speech. He must have thought so too cause he put his head between his hands and started to almost pull his hair out. “You read me so damn well.”

“As you do me.” She said simply. It was true.

He sighed, came over and sat next to her, heart in his eyes. “I want to be honest with you, I really do, but I’m worried about what is going to happen next. It’s dangerous and might be about to become even more so. I don't want you to risk that. I think it's something I have to figure out myself first."

She nodded. “I respect that and you’ve never lied to me.”

“I have omitted the truth, though.” He said earnestly and in that moment they both just seemed to realize they were holding hands and sitting very close together. Her fingers ran over the rough calluses of his hands. They were so much bigger than hers. So deliciously warm.

His eyes flitted up to hers. They were so very close and he leaned in a bit more. She leaned in too.

“Fuck it,” he murmured and slowly they kissed. The gentle introductory stuff escalated quickly. It got hot real fast.

They've been chest to chest before, sparring. Thrown each other over their hips and onto the ground, been locked together in holds or bars. This was so different. 

They just had to be closer and kept moving until they were wrapped up in each other's arms, her straddling his lap. She was all over him and he was all over her.

Goddamnit. Fuck it, indeed. There had been so much tension for so long, that just kissing was driving her insane.

Her hands were on his shoulders, in his hair, on his chest. His arms were wrapped around her, pulling her tighter to him. She leaned in and groumd close against him. When his hands got he to ass she moaned.

The sound seemed to remind him what they were doing. He pulled away to rest their foreheads together. For a few moments, they sat quietly breathing, feeling the rise and fall of breath. They should probably talk, should know where they were going before they…

“Friends with bennies an option?” she asked weakly. 

He scowled incredulously, but the smile that appeared next was infectious. “I don't know whether to feel offended or complimented.”

“I don't mean to be inconsiderate. I’m just-”

“Just trying to get to the point, and you know that wont be the end. I know. I know you.” He turned a bit somber. “It also means you trust me. I mean… we could but... I want you to know what you are getting into. It wouldn't feel right,” he said simply and sadly. Gosh, she had to admire this man. “Let me have a few days and I might be able to straighten something out.”

“Okay.” She would wait for him. That softness in his eyes wasn't hidden now.

 _I knew it,_ whispered a little voice in her brain.

  
\-----------------------

  
Violence was imminent in the south and west side of the city. The news warned of a gang with several supers. The blogs said it was the band of renegades preparing to make their stand again the Heros and the government.

 _Why the hell did they have to do it here?!_ she thought visciously. 

Talk around town was that they had enough firepower to stop the regional group of Heroes, which was incredibly unlikely and a terrifying thought.

Keith heard at work that they were bringing the National Guard in on stand-by. “And,” he told her in confidence, “they may bring in some the secret agent supers the government  _possibly_ has- you know if they have such a thing.” Which they totally do, his eyes told her.

It was very scary. People were leaving the city, getting out of town on vacation or to visit relatives. A few guys from their class who worked with Keith, also privy to security intel, said that they had asked their parents and family members and friends that could, to leave because apparently the tension was going to break soon.

Keith wasn't leaving, he said it was because of his job, and she didn't want to leave because of her job. No matter how many times he bugged her about it, her answer was the same.

He told her she was being stupid. She had told him, "Yeah. It would be safer to run but I can't abandon my position at the hospital, there are people who can't leave. Plus I am on the other side of town and almost out of the city, very far away from whatever might happen."

It would be fine. She worked well away from the expected epicenter and the Guard will probably evacuate her with the victims when the time is right. She would be fine. His position would probably keep him at their companies office. The Guard might use their resources to keep track of whatever fight may occur. He would be useful but out of the way. Just like her.

Even with all those conversations about staying out of the way, she felt as though there was something they should talk about.

She almost brought it up when he was telling her about where he would be. “The company and Guard are asking some employees to stay to help monitor.” He never said _That’s where I'll be_. He didn't and she thought he should have.

He was omitting. The something that he didn't want to tell her about yet. She could feel it but stopped herself. He had his reasons and if she was right, they were were good. Still, the possibilities freaked her out.

  
\-----------------------------

  
She was at work when it finally went to hell. Every TV in the hospital was showing reports of the fires and crumbled buildings. There were people in masks flying through the air, the National Guard was clearing areas away from the … battle zone. Yes, it was happening on the other side of the city, a good 30 minute drive away with no traffic, almost 40 miles away. But still… holy shit.

If she were to go up to the roof she would be able to see the smoke.

Her hospital had now become one of the main overflow evacuation areas. Hour by hour, more people came in. Their staff was slammed, all personnel who hadn't already left were called in. There was a triage and beds lined the walls on some floors.

In between patients, something buzzed and rang in her pocket. Keith was calling her. “Where are you? Work? Liberty Hospital, right? It’s a point of evacuation?” He was almost yelling, breathing heavily, and there were explosions coming from his end.

“Yes, I'm fine. The Guard is having us stay for now but is slowly evacuating patients farther out. I’m suppose to be here until they are all moved out, another few hours. Where are you?!” Her voice cracked. Those were explosions.

“I volunteered to help get people out. I should be fine and will try to stay out of the way, but I have to take care of somethings first. I will find you. Evacuate when you can and I will too.”

“Okay.”

His heart was in his voice, “I love you. Stay safe.”

Screw proprietary. “I love you, too. Just find me."

“I will.” He hung up.

Tears leaked out her eyes. They covered her face and she was about to start hiccuping.

He was in the field. Those were explosions that she had heard. And fire. Lots of it.

For a moment she thought about getting in a car, driving to him, wherever he was. But no, he would come here. He knew she was here so this is where he will be. Eventually.

He will do his job and she will do hers.

The next couple patients she saw did not comment on her wet and blotchy face. She worked through her tears and remained as accurate as always.

  
\-------------------------

  
It was moving closer. The battle. Some of the main Heroes had gone down. Word was they were transporting them here. In fact, she was waiting for them to walk through the door.

It had been going on for about 5 hours now. Heroes were fighting against a huge group of renegade supers and gang members. The Heroes did not seem to be winning. There were some incredibly strong renegades.

Renegade supers that were on terrorist watch lists were here destroying her city. The most powerful seemed to be one who fought with electricity and another telekinetic who obliterated everything in their path.

One of the strongest Heroes, Black, had gotten knocked out recently. Silver, the Hero telekinetic was holding the two main guys back for now but no one knew how long that would last.

One of the most surprising parts of the fight was Red, Blue, Yellow, and a few of the other unregistered local vigilante supers who had always kept their heads down. They fought with the Heroes and even though they didn't have the formal training, they were kicking some serious ass or doing a great job of clearing people out.

Red was the most shocking. The news kept covering him, showing off the local but quiet vigilante who now threw fireballs, blew up cars, and melted bullets in thin air. He had come onto the field with a vengeance and blew away every low-level renegade super. He had even taken down a mid-level super by himself.

Everyone was watching him.

A super who could take down a mid-level was basically named another mid-level. Red would now be ranked as such, which meant his days of hiding were done.

In the ranking systems, Mids were the second from the highest powered supers- most could blow up buildings if they tried. They were powerful. Most powerful Heroes were Mids. The highest level, Ultras like Silver, were incredibly rare and scary.

Rumors were that Mids either joined the Heroes or were never seen again. There was no way they would let him stay on the sidelines anymore. The Heroes, National Guardsmen, and police he now fought with would be tasked with tracking him down eventually.

But for now they had bigger fish to fry. 

She paid attention to all this but it seemed to come from far away, except for the stuff about Red. She was waiting for Keith. It had been 4 hours and he still hadn't arrived.

Every hour her heart seemed to fracture just a bit more.

In walked the heroes with an armed guard. She gasped. Black was being carried in, to her surprise, by Red and Blue.

Red’s eyes drilled holes into hers. His already dark eyes made darker next to the black mask which covered his lower face and hair. His usual hood was off, revealing the rest of the mask that didn't hide his hair anymore because a huge hole had been ripped through the mesh where shaggy black hair and blood were now matted together.

She let herself have those few moments to take him in, before steeling her spine and jumping into action. Black needed immediate attention. His treatment was covered by a special doctor the Hero team had brought. She was able to take Red.

He had wiped off some of the grease paint and dust around his eyes. He grabbed her wrist. “A private room please? Very private?” he pleaded.

That voice. She closed her eyes, steeled herself and shoved down her gasp and tears.

“Come with me.” She took him down the hall, a bit out of the way. Into a private room, locked it, drew the curtain. “There are no cameras.”

He drew down the mask and she threw herself into his arms. She started babbling. “It’s been so long. I didn't know where you were. For a moment I almost thought you weren’t coming.”

Keith squeezed her even tighter. “I’m here. I am so, so sorry.”

She was bawling like a baby, like a ninny. She was so happy to see him and so very scared. She drew back to see his face. “Are you going to have to go back out there?”

His miserable face was answer enough.

She kissed him. No, she took that kiss. He was hers and she told him so through the press of her body against his and her hands in his hair and her lips on his. He matched her. She was his, too.

Finally, they broke apart.

She had a patient to fix, one that she wouldn't have for very long. She stayed professional but it made her heart hurt to see his bleeding head wound, the scrapes all over his body, and cuts on his arms and legs. Several would need stitches but amazingly they had all stopped bleeding.

He noticed her confusion. “I heal faster than normal. After two days these would all probably be gone.”

“So that's why you never bruise in class.” That got an almost got a chuckle out of him- it was a long-running joke of theirs.

“Yeah, and I'm pretty sure my bones are denser, too. I’ve never broken one, even though there have been many times they should have been shattered.”

“Do you want stitches? Should I at least clean them?”

“If you could clean them and then, yes, stitch the cuts. They will be gone eventually but for now, when I’m moving, they'll break open. It’s a distraction and blood loss could be bad.”

“Anesthetic?”

“Make is very local. Just the surface of the skin. I can handle it and I’m going to need to be alert later.” She grimaced but nodded. This was going to hurt.

At that she set up IVs for blood and fluids, then went to cleaning. She picked out a bunch of stuff that she tried hard not to think too much of. Ash caked the wounds, bits of wood, glass, and concrete also got pulled out. Some bits had started healing over so she had to dig them out.

“I’m making the stitched area larger than normal and making them just a bit loose. I'll also use a specific pattern designed to prevent ripping. Hopefully this will do the job but, like I said, I made them a bit loose so it should be fine especially since they are so clotted already. Pulling them out might be rough later- you might heal onto them.”

“That’s alright. It’s happened before.” He had winced and grimaced the whole time but didn't complain. He also munched a sandwich and downed some water. Who knew when he would be able to eat again.

Her patch job was done, all the main injuries closed and cleaned. They still had time though. She wanted him to get the blood and liquids, so she started to just cleaning him off. The gentle wipes of the rags on his skin made him doze.

He probably shouldn't have. They were in a hospital filled with people he didn't want to know his identity and they could barge in at anytime. But she couldn't wake him. He looked soft and comfortable. She wasn't going to ruin that.

Time ticked on, the blood bag and IV got lower and lower. She removed his bloody gloves. His knuckles had broken open so she cleaned them. She almost wrapped them in gauze but stopped. He would have wrapped them if he knew he should. Perhaps his flames would simply burn them away.

She left them bare to air dry and instead sat with her head on his arm. She turned his hand over and played with his fingers.

Now she knew why he didn't tell her. Anyone who knows of a super in hiding could be charged with aiding and abetting, especially if they are powerful. And today he revealed just how powerful he was. They would come after him. He was no minor super. Red had taken down one or two supers that came close to some of the most dangerous ever seen.

He was dangerous. That is what civilians, the army, and the Heroes would see. They might not let him walk free. Logically speaking, he was an powerful walking bomb even if he was just milling around, minding his own business, and being a fantastic, friendly person.

God dammit, she was crying again.

Her tears were quiet, but they woke him. He took one look at her face and cuddled her close. “This is not a good time at all but I’m happy you’re here.”

“I love you, Keith. And I think I've kind of suspected it for a while now.”

He nodded. “Yeah. You recognized me at the beginning. I’m sorry I didn't tell you. I know that drove you nuts.”

“That's okay.”

There was a hurried knock at the door. She wiped her face and he pulled his mask up.

It was the special super doctor. “Everything okay in here?” She asked while inspecting his wounds.

“Yeah, she got me all fixed up.” Red answered watching her with hesitancy.

“And on blood and liquids. He should be ready to go once the IVs are done.”

The woman nodded. “The stitching looks good. You will be ready to go back out? Black will be ready soon, say another 15 minutes.”

“Yeah.”

The doctor nodded. “The Heroes want to make a plan. They will be in the lobby.”

They were left alone once again.

So they had a few more minutes of privacy. “Could I see them?” she asked gently.

Even though his mask was on, she saw his eyes crinkle, smiling at her curiosity. “Yeah. Come here.”

He sat on the edge of the bed, legs dangling off, his hands resting on his knees. Brilliant unnaturally, red flames bloomed, swirling from up from his hands and fingers. He was watching her closely. “You can touch these. They don't burn.”

She did. She stuck her hands right into them so that her fingers slid over his palms. They felt like a warm wind. Wind that was swirling in a dense compact ball right above his palms. Like a mix between the heat radiating from hot blacktop and a mini tornado.

“They are beautiful.” These might be some of the last words they say so she wanted to make him laugh. “Damn, you are just so hot.” It was silly joke but it did the job, plus he let out the nervous breath he had been holding.

“Why, yes, I am.” He joked back. There were so many other questions she wanted answers for but this wasn't the time. Just enough time for the important things.

She moved her hands up to his face and pulled down the mask. One last kiss. The flames on his hands died and instead they cradled her head, ever so gently. She melted into him.

“I've got to go.” He finally said. They hugged one more time. Then got up to face the rest of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so open for comments, how you like the idea, my writing style, if there was something in particular you really appreciated- it's all good.  
> Also, I am looking for a beta reader- someone who looks over the work, spotting mistakes and giving me all-around feedback. I don't write a lot so it shouldn't take too much time. If you are interested you can message me on tumblr.  
> Anyway, happy reading!


End file.
